A Ron Hermione Love Story
by RonHermioneForeverx
Summary: My Story sticks to the basic guidelines of Harry Potter. But imagine this. Cedric Diggory never got killed. And Hermione Granger never started Hogwarts. Follow Ron and Hermione as they embark on a jouney of love, but is it over before it's begun?
1. New Girl, New Love

**Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters.**

This is my first fanfic, so I don't really know what I'm doing to be perfectly honest. I know my vocabulary is limmited and stuff, but hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same :)

Now, please don't hate me, but some of the characters will have different personalitys than they have in the books (in later chapters), such as Cho Chang, and Cederic Diggory.

Thats another thing. Cederic Diggory never died. He kept failing his last year at Hogwarts, and so kept being held back and is still in his seventh year. Harry + Ron are now in their 6th Year, and Ginny + Luna their 5th.

Hermione Granger never started Hogwarts. She moves their for her 6th year after wanting a better wizarding education.

This story follows Ron + Hermione as they find love, and all the troubles they have along the way.

Oh, and another thing. They have an annual Yule Ball. It is for Third Years and overs, but if anyone of that age group wants to invite a younger pupil, they may do so.

If you don't like my story, please review it, I would still love to know how you feel. Constructive Critism, yes?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or any of the things included in the books. They belong to JKRowling. I only own the storyline, and to be honest, it isn't too good._

* * *

**A Ron + Hermione Love Story  
(Chapter One - New Girl, New Love)  
**

It was the first day back after summer break at Hogwarts. The atmosphere was full of excitement for the students, especially the Weasley's and Harry, since this was the first time they'd seen each other since the end of last school year.

The school bell was about to ring for first lesson, and Harry and Ron were lined up outside the classroom along with the other sixth year students of their Transfiguration class.

Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, and Luna Lovegood, her best friend, were also stood with them, passing away the time before they got whisked away into the classroom.

Ginny and Luna were both fifth years. Ginny, naturally, was a Gryffindor, along with all the other Weasley children. Luna however, was in Ravenclaw. Both of them had a free period first on a Monday, which they were severely delighted.

"So, Luna," Ginny said, "How was your summer?"

"Oh you know," Luna said, in a dream-like voice, "I went up to the mountains with Daddy. How about you, Harry?"

Harry looked up at Luna, not knowing what she had said. He had been too busy staring at Ginny. Looking at the way her soft, pink mouth moved when she talked. Imagine kissing those soft, rosy lips. Placing his mouth gently onto hers, moving them slowly—

No. That was never going to happen. First of all, Ginny didn't feel the same way he did. He was sure of it. And second, Ron would just positively _kill_ him.

No. It was never going to happen. _So, _he thought, _get back to the present, Potter, and stop staring at Ginny like you're about to eat her face!_

"Um, sorry Luna. What did you say? I was in my own little world there..." He chanced a little glance at Ginny. She was looking at him. Obviously. He was talking. Of course she's going to look at him! _Get a grip..._ he thought.

"I asked how your summer was," Luna replied.

"Oh. Um. You know. Nothing special. Muggle Uncle, remember? Complete prat. Never lets me do anything interesting," Harry said, grinning.

He chanced another quick glance at Ginny. And she was laughing. At his joke. Wow she was cute when she laughed. _Oh, for goodness sake, this is getting ridiculous now! Get over it. _Whew. He was going to have to get over his affections for Ginny. It was clearly sending him insane.

It was at that moment that the classroom door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped into the corridor.

"Good morning children. I hope you have all had a wonderful summer."

There was a murmur of agreement through the group of students, until Professor McGonagall held up her hand for silence.

"Today, you will pleased to hear, that we will not be delving straight into work, but discussing what is expected of you this year and the sort of things you will be studying," she explained.

"Ooh, Professor!" Ginny cried. "Luna and I have a free period now, but since we haven't had any lessons yet, we've got nothing to study. And since you aren't doing any actual work today, do you think we could join you? We'd be very quiet professor, honest. And we'd sit at the back, and we wouldn't disturb you, and—"

"Oh, very well!" McGonagall agreed. "If it shuts you up you can sit in." She smiled at the two girls who were so eager to join her lesson.

Oh god. Ginny was going to be in Harry's lesson. He'd never be able to focus now! Even if she _did _sit at the back he'd still know she was there.

McGonagall's stern voice brought Harry out of his train of thought. "Okay students, enter. Take your seats."

Harry and Ron got the seats they always had; right at the very back in the corner closest to the wall. It was the place they'd sat in ever since second year, since McGonagall let them choose where to sit.

Ginny and Luna sat on the floor next to them, because since they weren't actually meat to be in the lesson, they felt they shouldn't sit at desks like they owned the place.

"Now," Professor McGonagall began, "This year a new student will be joining us. For heaven's sake, be nice to her and help her have a good start here at Hogwarts. This," she gestured towards a small figure stood next to her desk, "is Hermione Granger.

The girl that stepped forward had a mass of curly, brown hair. Her eyes were a soft brown colour, and her cheek bones were very prominent. She was very pretty, but not Harry's type. He preferred red heads.

As soon as Hermione stepped forward, he heard Ron take a small intake of breath. Harry turned to look at his best friend, who was currently staring at the new girl as if he was about to pounce on her.

Harry gave Ron a quick but powerful elbow in the ribs.

Ron turned in his seat to glare at Harry. "What was that for?" he whispered.

"Just put your tongue back in, yeah?" Harry replied, grinning.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. Do you have something you wish to share with the class?" McGonagall asked.

"No Professor," They both replied simultaneously.

"Well then please refrain from gossiping like old women," she said, earning a few cheers and applause from the Slytherin section of the room.

"Now, Miss Granger. Please introduce yourself."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson and fiddled with her robes. "Well... hi," she said, blushing even more. "Um... I'm Hermione. I moved here from Yorkshire because my dad got a job down here. I've been waiting for a while to be accepted into Hogwarts School, and luckily my previous grades were good enough, so I was accepted in. Hopefully I'll make some great friends and... Now I'm babbling. I should probably shut up. But I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous. Um... yeah..."

The new girl took a deep breath to steady herself and gave the room a small smile.

Harry heard Ron sigh happily beside him.

"Wow..." he said. "She's amazing."

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Ron. Shut up."

"Sorry.... I can't help it."

Right at the front, a tall figure rose from its seat.

Draco Malfoy.

Everyone knew an insult was coming from the moment his butt left his chair. "With that hair, she looks like a squirrel." He sneered at Hermione.

There was a roar of laughter from a few of the Slytherin students, while the Gryffindors just looked like they wanted to punch Malfoy.

Ron stood up quickly to shout at Malfoy to shut up.

Malfoy turned to look at Ron, and a wide smirk spread across his face. "Weasley loves the new girl, Weasley loves the new girl!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Enough Draco," said Professor McGonagall. "Is there a chair anywhere for Miss Granger?"

"There one here Professor!" said Luna, whom Harry had almost forgotten was there.

"Wonderful. Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind sitting at the desk next to Mr Weasley's?"

"Of course not," Hermione said, smiling warmly at the Transfiguration teacher.

Hermione walked quickly and quietly to the back of the classroom and sat in the chair that was next to Ron's.

Ron grinned like an idiot at Hermione, and she just smiled shyly back.

He turned to give Harry the thumbs up, to which Harry just rolled his eyes.

Ginny moved slowly to talk to Hermione while professor McGonagall started talking about her expectations.

"Hey, Hermione. I'm Ginny. I know it's hard when you first start a school, so how about you stick with us? Come sit with us at lunch in the great hall," she said smiling warmly at the new girl.

Awww. Ginny was so kind to offer Hermione her friendship. _Woah, Potter. You're doing it again. _

"Well... sure. I'd love to!" Hermione whispered, obviously grateful for Ginny's kindness after Malfoy's insults.

Harry thought he'd better start listening to Professor McGonagall unless he wanted a detention. So he turned his attention away from the beautiful red head crouched behind him, to the stern Scottish teacher who was now going through the syllabus for this year.

----

When the lunch bell rang indicating the Great Hall was now open to all students, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna all trenched into the Great Hall ready for their stomachs to be filled.

As they approached the Gryffindor table, Ron saw a beautiful girl, sitting by herself. She kept glancing around her at the people who walked past her, evidently looking for someone. Straight away he knew that the people she was looking for were him and his friends.

"Hey," his sister said as they all sat down around her. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine thanks." The beautiful girl replied.

"Good, good. No more trouble from Malfoy?"

"No. Well... not to my face anyway..." Hermione said quietly.

"Well, screw Malfoy. No one likes him anyway," Ginny said, a wide grin spreading on her face.

If he hadn't have been staring at Hermione so much, Ron would have noticed that Harry was staring at his sister exactly the same way.

"Well anyway, you already know me, but these are my best friends. And my idiot brother. But he doesn't count," she said laughing.

Ron blushed a deep crimson and glared at his sister with pure hatred. Well, probably not pure hatred, but he was still angry with her for embarrassing him in front of Hermione.

Hermione.

_Hermione._

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione._

Whenever he heard her name he got the strangest sensation in the pit of his stomach. He'd never got that with anyone before. Ever. And yet, this new girl who he hadn't even spoken to yet had his stomach twisting and his heart wrenching in a way that should have been illegal.

Harry's voice brought Ron out of his trance. "Hi, I'm Harry. Harry P—"

"Harry Potter. Yes I know. Nice to meet you." Hermione said smiling shyly at him.

"Thanks. It's nice to have you here."

Of course. Harry _frigging_ Potter. The Boy Who Lived. How could Ron _ever_ live up to that? Of course she'd go for him instead. He was Harry Potter for Christ's sake.

"Hello. I'm Luna Lovegood. But most people call me Loony," said Luna, smiling cheerily at Hermione.

Everyone turned to look at Ron expectantly, which was when he realised he was the only one who hadn't introduced himself.

"Oh, well, yes, I'm Ron. And yeah, welcome to our school, and um, yeah." He said, scratching his head shyly and smiling at her.

Well that went well. Not. Gosh, he was bad at this. No wonder they always went for Harry instead of him. Plus, he was ginger. Never a good thing.

"Great. Now you know us," Ginny said smiling. "Now, I guess I should tell you the one rule we have. You see Malfoy over there?"

Ginny pointed to the Slytherin table where he was sat.

"No one directly said it, but he's sort of 'king' here at school. Try to avoid any contact with him. That's it really. If you ever need anything, just come and talk to us."

Hermione looked overwhelmed with happiness. "Wow, thanks guys! I didn't expect to have so many friends straight away! This has never happened to me at my other schools before! Actually, I tended to get bullied a lot, so this is a first for me," she said with a faint smile.

Draco Malfoy appeared at Hermione's shoulder then. "Bullied? I wonder why that was. Probably because your hair makes you look like a squirrel that put its paw into a plug socket?" he laughed.

What. A. _Git. _Who does he think he is coming up here picking on the new girl? Ron felt anger boil up inside him, making him stand up and face Malfoy.

"Do us all a favour Malfoy, and _piss off._"

Hermione turned to Ron and said quietly, "its okay, Ron. Sit down."

He sat down slowly, still glaring at Malfoy.

Just as everyone thought Malfoy was going to walk away, he turned and shouted "Oi, everyone! Ronald Weasley has only gone and fallen in love with our very own school squirrel!"

Almost everyone in the Great Hall laughed at that, which pissed Ron off so much he would have happily jumped up and punched Malfoy in the face.

But Hermione got there first.

There was a flash of bushy hair, a grunt from Malfoy, and silence from everyone else in the hall.

"Well," Hermione said quietly. "That was fun."

The next thing they knew, Professor McGonagall was towering over them all saying, "What's going on here? Mr Weasley? Mr Malfoy? Miss Granger? What is the problem?"

"I think you broke my nose!" Malfoy squeaked from behind his hand.

"Good." said Hermione.

Then, they all started talking at once.

"Professor, she just came at me for no reason! All I did was come over to welcome her to the school and--!"

"He was insulting me and I couldn't just sit there and take it after years of being bullied I had to stand up and do something--!"

"Professor, he called Hermione a squirrel--!"

"The cheeky little git came over thinking he's better than us all and--!"

"Really Professor, it wasn't Hermione's fau--!"

"Well, I think Malfoy deserved it! All those times he's called me loony...!"

"ENOUGH," shouted Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger, I am really disappointed in you. It's your first day! There will be a punishment for you and Mr Weasley."

"Hang on a minute, what about Malfoy?!" Ron yelled.

"Of course, he will also have a punishment, but his will be separate from yours and Miss Grangers. Now, I suggest you all get back to your food. Mr Malfoy, come with me. You need to see Madam Pomfrey."

And with that, McGonagall and Malfoy left the Great Hall.

Soon the room filled up with general chatter and gossip about what had just happened.

"Well this sucks."

"Oh Ron, don't be so pessimistic. First of all, I broke his nose! Second, we'll probably get to do this together, whatever it is. Maybe it'll be fun." Hermione said, smiling her breathtaking smile at him.

"Yeah... maybe..." he whispered. Maybe, he thought, this detention wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Confused Feelings

I know my story may not appeal to most of you, considering how different it is from the books, but even so, still review! I will read them, good or bad. I will not be offeded by any critism, i will take it in my stride and use it to become a better writer. I will also reply to all reviews at the end of each chapter.

* * *

_**A Ron + Hermione Love Story  
**_**(Chapter 2 - Confused Feelings)**__

It was six in the evening. Hermione Granger was lying on her bed in her new dormitory at her new school. She was reflecting on her first day at the school. Overall, it hadn't been _too _bad, apart from the whole Malfoy incident. But at least some good came from it. Spending some time with Ron. She didn't know what it was about him, but there was definitely something there between them. Whenever anyone said his name she'd get butterflies in her tummy.

There was a knock on her dorm door.

"Hermione?" From behind the door came Luna's voice.

"Yeah I'm here. Come in," she said to Luna, not moving off the bed.

Luna came in dressed in a beautiful, flowery summer dress. Not appropriate for the autumn weather at all, but it was still nice never the less.

"Are you okay? You look a bit sad." Luna asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks," said Hermione sitting up slowly. "I was just thinking about my day. How did you get in here? I thought only Gryffindors got the password?"

"Oh, they do," Luna said brightly. "Ginny gave me it so I could come and talk to you."

"Oh right. What was it you wanted?" She asked.

"Well, I've just seen Professor McGonagall and she told me to tell you about your punishment. She wants you and Ron to go to her office tonight at 8pm."

"Oh right. Thanks Luna," Hermione smiled sweetly at her, giving her a small hug.

"Well, I'll leave you to your thinking now. I always need thinking time. I find it helps you get through the day. Well, bye!"

Luna turned and walked out the door. Hermione heard her footsteps getting quieter and quieter, until she could no longer hear them.

She shook her head. She was a weird one was Luna. But she loved her.

There was a short tap on the door, and Hermione thought Luna had come back for something else.

"What is it Luna?"

No reply.

"Luna?"

Hermione went to the door and opened it expecting to see Luna stood there, but instead there was a small piece of paper enchanted to be a paper bird.

She took hold of it and walked back into the room. As she sat down on the bed, she opened the piece of paper to see writing on it.

_Meet me outside the library at 7:55pm.  
Ron  
xxx_

Suddenly, Hermione felt all warm inside, and for the first time in her life, she couldn't wait for her punishment.

----

How long had he been stood there now? 10 minutes? He should have known she was never going to turn up. I mean, why should she? She hardly knew him after all.

To be fair, he _had _got there 10 minutes earlier, so technically, she should arrive any time now.

That was when he heard the footsteps. He knew it was her straight away, he could hear her quiet breathing.

She rounded the corner and as soon as Ron laid eyes on her he felt weak-kneed all over again.

"Hey, Ron. Ready for our detention?" she asked in a voice as quiet as was humanly possible.

"Um... not really," he laughed.

They started walking slowly towards Professor McGonagall's office, all the while Ron was very aware of Hermione's hand brushing past his every now and then.

It was quiet for a long time, their footsteps and breathing the only sounds in the corridors.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "You know, I'm kind of excited. This is the first time I've had to spend time with you really. It'd be nice, if it weren't for the fact we were in deep shit trouble." She laughed.

After a few seconds, her smile faded. "Only, I'm kinda worried about what my dad will think. He's quite strict you see, and when he finds out I've been punished on the first day..." She shuddered.

Ron smiled at her. "Hey, don't worry about it. He shouldn't kick off too badly. We won't be executed or anything."

"True," she smiled. "But what _will_ we have to do?"

He thought about that for a second. "Actually, I don't know. Maybe clean all the toilets and bathrooms or something?" He suggested.

"What?! Really?! Eugh..." Hermione pulled a face. It was obvious she hated cleaning toilets.

_Gosh, she's so sweet when she pulls faces. _Ron sighed internally.

"Come on sweetie, calm down. I was just joking," he said smiling.

To break the tension he pulled her close and tickled the life out of her. He didn't know why, but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Hermione started giggling uncontrollably as soon as he touched her waist.

"Stoppp!!" She cried.

So that was another thing he'd learnt about her; she was extremely ticklish.

Ron chuckled to himself and let her go. After they caught their breath again, they continued walking down the corridor.

"Hang on a minute..." she said quietly. "Did you... Did you call me sweetie?"

Shit. Did he say it out loud? He hadn't realised. Oh well, Keep Calm and Carry On, as his mum always said.

"Did I? Oh well... um... I guess we should hurry up. We're already late."

She agreed with him, still looking slightly puzzled. They started to speed up their walking, which then turned into a jog. Next thing, they were running down the corridor as fast as they could, turning the corner and entering Professor McGonagall's Office.

McGonagall was sat at her desk writing something that looked important and official.

"You're late," she said without looking up from her parchment.

"Sorry Professor," Ron huffed, out of breath. "It won't happen again."

"I hope not. Take a seat," she gestured to the two chairs positioned in front of her desk.

Hermione walked over to one of the chairs and Ron followed. Like a gentleman, he held her chair out for her, blushing like an idiot while he did so.

"Thanks," she mumbled, smiling shyly at him.

"Well, as you know Miss Granger, your behaviour was unacceptable, as was yours Mr Weasley."

"Um, Professor?" Hermione said timidly. "To be fair, Ron didn't actually _do_ anything..."

"You're right Miss Granger. However, we all know he probably would have done a lot worse than punch Mr Malfoy had you not gotten there first. Isn't this right Ronald?"

"Yes Professor," he muttered.

"Therefore, as punishment for you actions you will copy out the school rules. We want one copy for each classroom" The teacher explained.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "_Every_ classroom?"

"Why, how many classrooms are there?" asked Hermione.

"There are 60 classrooms. Each of you will write 20. Mr Malfoy is writing his on a different night; I don't want you three locked up in the same room together. All hell would break loose."

"Well, that's not too bad I suppose." Hermione said quietly.

"Not too bad?! Have you _seen_ the list of school rules?! There's over a hundred!!" Ron cried.

"Oh... well. Crap," muttered Hermione.

"I give you until 11pm tonight to finish, and if you haven't, then you must come back tomorrow night at the same time, and again the next night if you fail to complete it then. I'm off to bed now, so I'll leave you both to it," she said as she walked out of the classroom. "Have fun," she added, trying to be funny.

"Well," Hermione said, "As you said earlier at lunch; this sucks."

"I know! Writing out the school rules?! What a waste of bloody time!"

"Well, the quicker we get it done, the quicker we can get out of here," she said cleverly.

"This is true," Ron smiled. "Best get going then, hadn't we?"

----

From the Common Room window, Ginny could see the silhouette of someone sitting on the bench by the lake outside. She knew who it was, and thought he looked lonely. She certainly was.

She crept out of the portrait hole and got a stern look from the Fat Lady; they weren't meant to be out of bed this late.

Ginny looked at the Portrait and put a finger to her lips to indicate that she shouldn't tell anyone what she was doing.

The Fat Lady nodded, although she still didn't look too pleased at being woken at 9:45pm.

Ginny crept away from the portrait, tip-toed down the Grand Staircase – dodging the creaky step (the one that usually caved in if too much pressure was given to it), and out the great double doors to outside.

Harry had his back to her, so she decided to surprise him.

She crept as quietly as she could behind him, and put her hands over his eyes. She knew that he knew it was her, but said anyway, "Guess who?"

"HELP, a stranger is attacking me!" he said jokingly. She laughed and took her hands away from his eyes and went to sit next to him on the bench.

"You didn't guess who I was," Ginny challenged.

"Well," he started, staring into her eyes, "You're a cute, perfect princess with beautiful red hair."

She felt her face get hotter, and she knew she was blushing like a goon. Did he know what he did to her every time he payed her a compliment?

"And now," he whispered, reaching out to put a hand on her cheek, "You're a cute, perfect princess with beautiful red hair and red cheeks."

"I'm not blushing..." she murmured to him quietly and punched him very lightly in the stomach.

"You know what happens if you hurt me don't you?" he asked.

"What?"

"This."

And suddenly, his hands were everywhere. He was tickling her, but in the most seductive way possible. Maybe, just maybe, he felt the same as she did...

"Harry... Harry, stop!!" She giggled, grabbing his hands and holding them.

Harry looked as though he was thinking something through, and after a while, he seemed to make his mind up.

He pulled her close and whispered, "What will I get if I stop tickling you?"

"Well," Ginny whispered intensely, "That's up to you..."

She knew it was coming before it happened. He was getting closer and closer until his lips were so nearly on hers. He hovered slightly, marking the moment, until finally their lips met.

----

"Wow," Hermione's voice came from a couple of feet away from him. "It's 10pm already and I've only just got 11 copies. What about you?"

"Oh, um, I've got nearly 17," Ron said sleepily, before letting out a huge yawn.

"17?! Jesus Christ, Ron, you write _fast_!"

After writing in silence for a few more minutes, suddenly what seemed like a deafening roar filled the classroom.

"Ronald Weasley, was that your stomach?!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, it was," he smiled. "I always get hungry around this time."

"Really? Me too! Fortunately though, my stomach doesn't sound like an erupting volcano," She laughed again. "You know what? Maybe we should go to the kitchens."

"What?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Well, you're hungry, I'm hungry, and we worked half the night which made us hungry. So we look for some food. Simple," She grinned at him like he was an idiot. Which, to be fair, he was when he was tired.

"Okay. But if we get caught, you're taking care of the punishments!"

They stood up and left the office as quietly as they could. When they stepped out into the corridor it was pitch black.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been to the kitchens before?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, a couple of times."

"Which way?"

"Give me your hand. I'll show you the way," Ron said quietly.

Hermione slid her hand into his, and suddenly Ron felt very warm inside. So far, this had been the best detention of his life.


End file.
